Wolf in the Snow
by ASUTC
Summary: When Percy ran away as a child he ran into the Hunters of Artemis. Instead of killing him or turning him into an animal they decide to take him in and teach him. But he has a power no one knows about not even him. Struggling with the gods, a war and himself. Will he ever be able to live a happy life with his unlikely family?
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of characters will be ooc. This will be a Percy x Artemis fanfic as they are probably my favourite Percy Jackson couple.**

 **I own nothing.**

He ran that was the only thing he could do. Run. As fast as he could, as far as he could. He could never go back. He fell to his knees, covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Repeatedly sobs racked his body. Everything flashing across his mind. Images of what he did.

*flashback*

"Mom" young boy called as he walked into the living room of the apartment he lives in. the boy had black unruly hair and a pair of sea green eyes.

"Mom" he called again as he walked into the main bedroom. He dead in his tracks. Looking on in horror as a large, semi-naked man sat on the bed smoking a cigar. His body covered in blood. Just like the rest of the room. He dropped the bag he was holding. After hearing the loud thud the man looked over.

"Gabe…What" the man now identified as Gabe let out a menacing grin.

"So, your home" he said "Bout time. As soon as you've gone I'll get everything. No doubt that bitch left everything to you in her will"

"Where's mom"

"Dead" Gabe grunted "And didn't you hear your next" and with that Gabe lunged not knowing what to do the boy jumped to the side. As he did he caught sight of something that made his blood boil. A woman about early thirties was lying there (on the bed) in a pool of her own blood. Something rushed through him. He felt stronger somehow. He turned around and dodged Gabe.

"you killed her… you killed her" the boy choked out, then suddenly the sink exploded in the kitchen. Water shot into the room, swirling around the boy. Before it froze into ice, a spear of ice. With a shout from the boy the spear shot into the man with a soft squelching sound. Gabe coughed up blood.

Not knowing what to do the boy ran out the door and into some near bye woods hoping to get away from what he had done.

*flashback end*

"I killed a man" the boy thought

"He deserved it" a voice reasoned "He was a monster"

A twig snapped from somewhere behind him. He turned around only to be met by a girl. She looked about fourteen with blond hair and blue eyes. She had an arrow notched in a bow. It was pointing straight at him.

"Who are you?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice. Not wanting to anger the girl currently threatening him with a bow and arrow he answered.

"Perseus" the now named Perseus said.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so the chapters will hopefully start to get longer and since this is my first fanfic please review as all it all helps.**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise**

"Perseus" he answered

"follow me" the girl said. Not wanting to anger the girl he followed her. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived in a camp. A camp full of girls. As they walked through the camp he caught slight snippets from the conversation the girls were having it mainly consisted of him being slagged off or rude comment and threats he cringed when someone said that they hope he gets castrated. He didn't know what it meant but it didn't sound good.

They arrived at the largest tent. "Milady may I come in?" she asked

"yes" was the reply. They both stepped into the tent, looking at them was a twelve-year-old girl with long auburn hair easily reaching her waist and silver eyes that seemed to glow slightly when she looked upon Perseus.

"What do we have here?" she said

"Found him outside of camp Lady Artemis"

"Wait Artemis l-like the god?" Perseus asked

"Quiet boy" the girl snapped

"Atlanta" Artemis warned, Atlanta backed off. The goddess looked at Perseus with curiosity in her silver eyes

"You know of the gods?"

"My mom told me stories but they're all myths legends"

"Legends are based on some truth" Artemis said and with that she launched into an explanation about how the gods were real, about how the myths and legends were true to some extent and about the demigods this was the part he paid attention to because hearing all of this made him feel like he belonged. "You think I'm a demigod?" he asked in wonder. His answer came in the form of a simple "Yes".

"What happened to your mother?" Artemis asked he tensed not expecting the question but he answered "Dead. My step-father murdered her" the room fell silent for a good few minutes the silence was broken by Artemis. "What?"

"Yeah but then I killed him" that deeply shocked Artemis but the look on his face troubled her he showed no remorse not any more at least. She looked at Perseus closely that was when she felt it a slight power but she couldn't place it was foreign yet at the same time it wasn't.

"Boy" she said "I will offer you a choice either you can go to a place called Camp Half-Blood or stay here with the hunt"

"What!" cried Atlanta "He's a boy. "This is against everything you've taught us"

"He is different. Not all males would kill his own step-father. Well?"

"I'll stay but I beg show how not to become like Gabe. Artemis gave a ghost of a smile. "I will. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully the chapters will start to get longer especially when things start to get into the story.**

 **I own nothing**

It had been a few years since Perseus or "Percy" as he preferred to be called and it took a while for the hunters to accept him. At first, they were hostile but that was to be expected as the hunters had been through traumatic experiences that involved men as he soon came to realise. Some had been abused, some of the older ones had been cheated on by their boyfriends and a couple had been raped, when he found out it took a lot of reassurance from Artemis that those men had been dealt with for him to stop destroying things. As his time with the hunt slowly got better other things got worse. For example, the voices, for days the voices didn't stop always in the back of his mind and always about Gabe. Percy was nine when he finally realised that this was his home.

 _*flashback*_

 _Percy closed his eyes hoping to drift off into a dreamless sleep but as always, he was plagued with nightmares. Gabe hurting his mom. Gabe hurting him but tonight was the worst. It was when Gabe tied him up and beat him for hours and hours only to pour water on him and have him magically healed. It was literal torture. Percy woke up with a shout the sheets of his bed clinging to his sweaty skin. He pulled the sheets of him and got out of bed knowing exactly where he was going. He walked towards Artemis' tent and called out a quiet "Milady"_

 _"_ _Come in" came a sleepy reply, Percy walked in_

 _"_ _Percy. What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer on climbed on her bed and hugged her. Artemis tensed not knowing what to do. Slowly she wrapped he arms around Percy._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" she asked again_

 _"_ _Nightmare" came a muffled reply "I saw Gabe hurting me. I thought I got passed this"_

 _"_ _Percy" she said as she grabbed his chin with her thumb and forefinger "Look at me" what she said next though he wasn't expecting. It was a poem of sorts._

 _"_ _Without the night there would be no moon, nor stars or shadows,_

 _However, the night brings darkness and evil,_

 _I will be the light that protects you from the dark,_

 _And in return I hope you will be the knight that protects me"_

 _Percy looked at Artemis noticing she was in the form of a twenty-two-year-old. He blushed lightly. "You can stay with me tonight" she said as she lifted the covers showing a silver night gown. If anything, Percy blushed more but still climbed into her bed._

 _"_ _Percy"_

 _"_ _Yeah"_

 _"_ _You know you have a family here right?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I know" and with that they both drifted off to sleep_

 _*flashback end*_

One of the best things that happened was that he found his father. Poseidon. When Percy found out he was beyond happy. The other gods however were not too happy especially Zeus. Oh boy was he pissed but Poseidon didn't care nothing was stopping him from seeing his son not even the ancient laws.

His father taught Percy everything there is to know about his powers at least twice a month Poseidon would visit the hunt and teach Percy. The hunt also taught many things like how to wield a sword, knives, spears and to the hunts delightful surprise he was good with a bow. Within the hunt, Percy was especially close with a few people. They were Phoebe a daughter of Ares she had red hair and she was fifteen, Atlanta the hunter that brought Percy to the hunt. Then there was Zoe, Percy didn't know who her parents were as she kept her past a secret. She had obsidian eyes and long dark brown hair. She was by far Percy's favourite person in the hunt (except for Artemis). When she wasn't scaring the shit out of people she was a laugh and in every fight, she had Percy's back.

 **OK I know this was a bit off a random ending but I couldn't think of anything else to write sooooooooooo yeah.**

 **I also plan to start on one of my other story ideas when this one gets to either chapter 10 or 11. I will put a poll on my profile when the time comes. Goodbye people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews it really means a lot.**

 **I own nothing**

Percy now aged twelve had slowly made his way up to the same rank a Zoe. A lieutenant. Although, he was often known as The Guardian it was a title that was given to him by Zeus when he saved the hunt from a particularly nasty group of monsters.

 _*flashback*_

 _"_ _Milady" Zoe shouted as she ran into the camp "We have a problem"_

 _"_ _What is it?" asked Artemis_

 _"_ _Monsters and a lot of them about two miles from here"_

 _"_ _How many?"_

 _"_ _A few hundred" said Zoe_

 _"_ _Hunters!" shouted "Get ready to move" the hunters quickly got ready bows, arrows and knives at the ready. They waited expecting the monsters to be after them and they were right. Hell Hounds, several Cyclops, Scythian Dracanae but the main threat by far was the Hydra. Stood behind the army was a massive nine headed monster with deep purple scales and blood red eyes._

 _"_ _I'll handle the hydra" said Artemis and with that the hunt charged. Percy created two swords out of ice by freezing the water molecules in the air and started dual wielding the swords like a monster. To say he was good would be an understatement. He came up against a dracanae the snake woman grinned as she put away her bow and took out a sword. She slashed at Percy but he dodged only to be hit by her tail. He flew through the air landing hard on his back he grunted and brought up his sword to block the next strike. He was stuck a dracanae on top of him and the floor beneath him. He kicked the dracanae of him and slashed sending the snake woman back to Tartarus. He looked around to see how the others were doing and saw something that made him extremally angry. Some of the younger hunters were surrounded by monsters. One of the youngest girls a daughter of Athena called Hayley_ _ **(Is this the right spelling?)**_ _was fiercely trying to protect her sisters but he could see she was hurt if the gash across her arm was anything to go bye. A cyclops grabbed her, she screamed. "Noooooo" Percy shouted as he felt a surge of power then gigantic spikes of ice shot out of the ground surrounding him. Percy took out all the remaining monsters except for one the hydra. Artemis looked over in shock not expecting power like this. The slight distraction was all the hydra needed it lunged and bit Artemis hard on her shoulder she cried out in pain. Hearing her scream Percy looked over seeing Artemis on the floor bleeding bad. The ice around Percy disappeared. Percy ran towards Artemis at blinding speed and slashed severing one of the hydras heads. If possible Artemis was shocked even more at the state of Percy. His hair had some white streaks in it and his eyes had turned a cold ice blue. He looked at the hydra coldly_ _ **(HeHe get it)**_ _as it grew back two heads. He ran forward and stabbed the eleven-headed monster straight in the heart. Now normally to kill a hydra you cut its heads off then burn the stumps but instead as soon as the sword struck the hydra it began to freeze. Ice covered it body and froze it in place. Percy pulled out his sword and the hydra exploded into a million shards of ice. Percy's hair turned back to normal as did his eyes. He fell to his knees and passed out. When Percy awoke, he was in a gleaming white room._

 _"_ _Ah" came a voice to his right "your awake" the speaker had blond hair, blue eyes and an extremely white smile._

 _"_ _We haven't actually met yet I'm Apollo" he said smiling brightly_

 _"_ _Percy"_

 _"_ _Now" he said "Zeus wants to see you." Percy just sat there frozen the last time he talked to Zeus he had almost been killed. "Come on then" he said motioning to the door. Percy got up out of bed and walked to the door and out into the streets of Olympus. Apollo stepped in front of Percy and walked off in the direction of the throne room. Percy followed. The throne room was never ceased to amaze Percy, granted he had only been in there twice._

 _The throne room was large made from white marble and had columns that seemed to hold up nothing it just seemed to go off into a white light. Each of the gods were sat in a throne that represented their domains. Apollo's was gold and had manuscript of "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" intro inscribed on it. Percy raised an eyebrow and had to stifle a chuckle. His dads throne was one of the best it had an aquarium on the bottom of it that held some tropical fish and the rest was made from gems that were the colour of the sea and seemed to move like the waves. He looked over at Artemis' throne and it made him smile it looked like it was made of twigs and grass. It was strange though seeing a 10ft twelve-year-old. He walked up to her throne and bowed, then he bowed to his father who smiled and finally he bowed to Zeus. He smirked when he heard Apollo and Hermes trying not to laugh._

 _"_ _Percy Jackson" Zeus said "You dare not bow to me first"_ _ **(Does this make sense?)**_

 _"_ _With all due respect sir. Artemis has given me a home and made me part of her family despite her prejudice, and Poseidon is my father" Zeus's nostrils flared and he was about to retort but a glare from Hera shut him up._

 _"_ _I have summoned you here as I wish to give you a reward for saving my daughter" he said "You will be given the title of Guardian of the Hunt. Congratulations" Zeus was actually smiling as he said this. Percy looked over at Artemis she smiled._

 _*flashback end*_

Percy was snapped out of his stupor as Artemis walked up to him "Milady" he said

"It's time"

Percy just sighed and nodded as he walked towards the archery training area. When he got there, he noticed that Phoebe was already there glaring at him. She had offered him an archery competition when an argument went too far. Percy stood beside her as Artemis told them the rules. It was simple thirty seconds, winner is the one with the most bullseyes. Phoebe notched an arrow and Percy summoned his bow. It was made of ice and whenever he pulled back the string an arrow automatically appeared made of ice just like the bow. "Go" Artemis said. And with that they were off. Despite the advantage Percy still lost fifty-seven to forty-three.

"OK you were right" Phoebe just smiled and hugged him I wasn't long before the rest of the hunt joined in turning this into a group hug. Percy smiled. This was his family and nothing was going change that.

 **I'm not very good at fight scenes. Anyway I'm going to try and upload at least three times a week and I finally have a long chapter. Yay.**

 **Anyway have a good one people.**


	5. Authors Note

OK. So I had a plan to try and upload three times a week but that didn't work out when my computer broke and internet went down. However, the main issue I'm having is I've forgot what I had originally planned to do. So I'm planning to either delete this fic and re-write it when I have better ideas so the chapters would hopefully be longer, or wait a few months and carry on with it. Writing a fanfic is a lot harder than I thought it was. Both ways mean I will take a break from writing a Percy Jackson fic and instead focus on a Harry Potter idea I had. The contents are on my profile. So if your a Harry Potter fan please check it out and tell me what you think. Also PM me on what you think I should do concerning this fic.


	6. Chapter 5

**OK so I'm back and I've decided to completely wing this story. So there is a good chane this story will turn random as fuck. But anyway this story will be kind of put on the backburner for a little bit as I've decided to start a Harry Potter fic. If your a HP fan please go check it out.**

 **I own nothing.**

"Oh god. Why did I decide this would be fun?" Percy thought  
"Cause you're an idiot" a voice replied. Percy didn't bother arguing because at the moment he had to agree. Currently Percy was sat on the steps of Artemis' throne listening to Zeus drawl on and on about the welfare of Olympus, which meant nothing as Olympus was fine.  
"Now on to more pressing matters" he said "My master bolt is missing" boom that was the bombshell that caused an uproar. Gods were running round the room in mass panic after all the most powerful weapon on Olympus had been stolen. Athena being the cool headed individual she is slammed her spear into the ground shutting everyone up. Zeus nodded in thanks.  
"We do not know who did this however, a prophecy was given to camp half blood for my son to complete" no one missed the smug gleam in his eye when he said the word "son". "Apollo if you please"  
Apollo nodded before his eyes turned green and recited the prophecy.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,  
You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,  
You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,  
And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

His eyes turned to normal and he sat in his throne.  
"Now, I wish for a couple of the hunter to go and tail the campers for protection" Zeus said  
"Why?" Percy spoke for the first time all meeting "You say it's for protection but the camp gets enough training so why do we need to follow them"  
"Because I said" was the only thing Zeus had to offer. Sea green met electric blue as the two stared each other down.  
"I'll take Atlanta and Phoebe with me and tail them if that is okay with you milady" Percy said not breaking eye contact with Zeus.  
"It is fine" said Artemis "Now can we leave?" she asked Zeus nodded and flashed away as did the rest of the gods. Artemis grabbed his shoulder and the two flashed away reappearing in their camp.

The hunters camp was the same as ever. Everyone was either training or doing nothing. Percy and Artemis flashed into the centre of camp alerting any near hunters of their presence. The hunters crowded round them itching to hear the details of the meeting. Artemis explained the meeting to them however left the contents of the mission to Percy.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and explained.

"Zeus wants us to tail a quest from camp half blood to make sure it all goes smoothly" was all he said. This was met with mixed reactions some thought it was funny whilst others were disgusted by the mention of the camp.  
"Who's going?" asked one of the younger hunter  
"Percy, Atlanta and Phoebe" said Artemis. Atlanta and Phoebe nodded.  
"Go pack we leave in the morning" Percy told them before walking off to his tent.

Morning soon came and Percy walked out of his tent wearing a new attire, a gift from his father. It consisted of black skinny jeans, dark pink converse a white T-shirt with a sea green hoodie. Each item was enchanted so they were as durable as armour. After a quick breakfast where he got many compliments from the hunters. The three were ready to set off.

Artemis pulled Percy aside into a tent with Zoe inside it. "I guess they want to talk" he thought.

"Percy I want you to protect them both to the best of your abilities" she said sternly.

Percy smirked "What kind of guardian would I be if I let them get hurt?" Artemis smiled and walked out leaving the two on their own.

Zoe looked at him softly before hugging him tightly. "Don't get hurt" she whispered  
"Of cause I'm gonna get hurt. I'll be fighting tons of monsters probably" he said softly. The next thing he did was complete instinct however. He leant down and kissed her on the cheek. Percy grinned at a blushing Zoe before walking out of the tent to start his quest.

"Do you know where we're going?" asked Atlanta. Phoebe didn't say anything just glared at the daughter of Apollo. She was the hunters best tracker, she shouldn't be doubted.

"The prophecy said west and there is a good chance it refers to Hades so as long as we head towards LA we will catch up. That is if the demigods have also figured it out" explained Percy. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

They travelled for about a day before they got their first sign of the campers when they stopped for a break at "Auntie Em's garden emporium". As soon as they walked in Percy could tell there was something wrong. He didn't know what it was but the statues seemed to be looking at him all with the same expression. Fear. He shivered.

"Umm I think they were here" said Atlanta. Percy looked up and saw a decapitated body. Everything was becoming clearer to Percy, the many statues, each with the same expression and a headless body.

"They fought Medusa?" Percy asked in mild surprise  
"Looks like it" said Phoebe

"So it looks like our sister has been slain" the group heard from the front of the store. Looking up they saw two women each had black robes and sunglasses on the difference being one had blue snakes for hair while the other had red.

"Fuck. Run." was all Percy said. All three ran to different areas of the emporium and hid behind one of the many statues. The gorgons split up one going after Percy the other Phoebe and Atlanta.

 _With Percy_

He looked from behind a statue to find the gorgon. He saw her not that far away inspecting each ornament. She smirked and span around. Her legs turning into a snakes tail and smashing his hiding spot. He stumbled back tripping over some debris before smirking himself and slashing at the monster with an ice kukri one of his favourite weapons to use. Creating another one in his left hand he began his assault. It was almost like he was dancing. He was twirling around and hitting the gorgon with each turn. She was unable to do anything but take the hits and block. Kicking her back he threw his kukri hitting her in the stomach before launching the other hitting her in between the eyes.

"If your sister was as pathetic as you no wonder the campers killed her" he said coldly.

Meeting Phoebe and Atlanta back at the front he asked how their fight went.

"Easy" they replied simultaneously.

They heard a loud banging from upstairs. Readying their weapons they walked upstairs into an office where they found two demigods and a satyr.

The only girl had blonde hair which was in princess curls and stormy grey eyes. "A daughter of Athena. Great" Percy thought.

The boy who Percy deduced as the son of Zeus had blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked Phoebe was about to say some snarky comment but Percy stopped her with a stern look.

"They are two hunters of Artemis, Phoebe and Atlanta and I'm their guardian Percy Jackson" Percy said coolly

"I've heard of you" said the girl "Your the first ever male hunter"

"You really are old owl head's daughter aren't you?" Percy said

She nodded happily "I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena, this is Jake son of Zeus and that's Grover he's a satyr"

Percy nodded at the two.

"Atlanta can you explain the situation please. Me and Phoebe will check the area." she nodded as he walked out the room Phoebe got up and followed him.

Percy sighed the demigods were going to annoy him Annabeth not too much but Jake definitely.

 **That's another chapter completed hope it was long enough. Don't expect much from any future fight scenes as I'm not very good at them. Anyway please review and goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well I am back after a long few months of sorting shit out and school work I'm finally back. I would just like to say thank you for reading this little fanfic of mine it really means a lot considering there are better fics out there. P.s I'm writing this in my phone.**

 **I own nothing.**

Currently the group were travelling across the country on a train. Percy glanced at the girls who were glaring at Jake and watching him squirm much to the girls' enjoyment, Grover was off to the side asleep muttering something about enchiladas and Percy he was busy being interrogated by Annabeth.

"So what is the hunt actually like?" Annabeth asked Percy raised an eyebrow in slight confusion seeing this Annabeth elaborated "Its just that you hear all about how they hate men and what they do to them and I was just wondering if they were true"

"Ohhh, most of them yes the things about castrating them used to happen but not now and the stuff you here about Orion is complete bull shit but I'm not going into that" he said. She continued to question him until the trained stopped. The group got off.

"Percy can we see the arch?" asked Annabeth "It's just that I'm really into architecture" Percy grinned at the girl "Sure"

"Hold on a second. Why do we have to go there cant we just carry on to LA?" Jake said rather annoyed "we have time to kill" said Atlanta walking after everyone else who had already set off. Now Percy wasn't a fan of architecture but he had to admit the arch was pretty impressive. They spent the next hour or so admiring the view from the observation platform but things just had to take a turn for the worst.

"Ladies and gentlemen the observation deck is now closed please make your way to the lift" the PA system announced there was only enough room left for four more people in the lift when they got to it

"You go me and Phoebe will stay" said Percy. As the lift went towards the bottom Percy looked to the only other Person on the platform besides Phoebe. There was a rather fat woman carrying a Chihuahua.

"Cute dog" commented Percy. The woman grinned showing rows of pointed teeth

"Thank you his name is Sunny"

"Sunny?" said Phoebe

"Yes" said the woman "After all he is my son" and that's when the dog started growling black slobber dripping from its mouth. Then both of them changed right before their eyes the woman became scaly and a long forked tongue poking from her lips and the dog turned from a Chihuahua to a chimera. A lions head and body with a snakes tail and a couple of horns protruding from it's head (Don't know if this is right just going off of a photo I saw)

Phoebe immediately started firing arrows at the chimera but that only made it angrier causing it to breath fire at he duo while its mouth was open Percy shot a jet of water in its mouth. Then he attacked. Leaving echidna to Phoebe.

The chimera growled at Percy. Percy growled back. The chimera lunged at and Percy dodged at the same time he created a shard of ice and cut the chimeras side leaving a rather deep gash. The snake on its tale hissed and the monster decided to change its course of attack going for Phoebe instead. "Phoebe!" shouted Percy she immediately realised what I was shouting about and dodged firing arrows at Echidna who was off to the side watching us struggle.

"Oi cat thing" the Chimera didn't take any notice and carried on attacking Phoebe. Summoning his bow he notched an arrow took a deep breath and fired. It soared through the air and hit Echidna right in the tit gaining her attention. She glared at Percy and stalked towards him batting away his volly of arrows. Percy smirked, she wanted close combat he would give her a fight to remember. He held out his right hand and water swirled around him before it merged in his open hand. The water froze in a weapon that he wasn't necessarily use to but he wanted to try, it was a scythe. It was made completely of ice and there were chunks of jagged ice sticking out but it just made it look cooler in his opinion. He charged slashing at the mother of monsters only for it to pass through the body of a random Monster that disappeared to quick for him to tell what it was. Only to be stabbed in the shoulder by smirking Echidna. He swiped causing her to dodge leaving the sword in his body. Gritting his teeth he ripped the sword from his shoulder noticing the wound had turned a greeny yellow and judging by the immediate stiffness he guessed that the sword was covered in poison. Clutching the scythe he studied Echidna for a moment coming up with a plan. Echidna seeing he wasn't dead or on the floor in pain gritted her teeth and ran at Percy. Without batting an eye Percy moved out of the way and jumped over her head and stabbed her under her chin the tip of the scythe peeking from her mouth tugging as hard as possible he tore her head off.

He heard a cry of pain and looked at Phoebe he saw the snake tail of the Chimera had bitten Phoebe on her leg. Summoning his bow he pulled back the drawstring and shot killing the Chimera. Stumbling to Phoebe he picked her up off the ground "You okay?"

"I'll live" only to wince when she attempted to move.

"Stop right there" they heard the looked in the direction of the speaker seeing a plethora of police "Shit" Percy hissed. He only saw one exit a hole in the wall that had been blown up during the battle.

"Hold on" he said pulling Phoebe close to him, realising what he was going to do she began to protest but they fell upon deaf ears. They jumped Phoebe screaming all the way.

They landed in the river below with a splash the water healing and rejuvenating the two. Deciding to get away from the police the quickly climbed on to the bank of the river and ran straight into the group.

"Are you okay?" asked Atlanta

"The fuck did you do?" shouted Jake

"We'll explain later but we should leave we're wanted by the cops"

"Brilliant" came Jake's sarcastic reply.

"Milord" Percy's head snapped to the river seeing a water nymph smiling at him. He crouched down and began to talk.

"Umm what's he doing?" asked Annabeth

"He's a son Poseidon, he can talk to any underwater creature" said Grover

The group waited a couple of minutes for Percy to finish. He walked up to them "Well?" all he did was hold up four pearls filled with sea green mist. Pocketing them he grinned at everyone else "Shall we head off?"

And with that the group of demigods and a satyr carried on to LA.


End file.
